


Shore Leave Protocol

by jedi_harkness



Series: Protocols [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bubble Bath, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facial Shaving, Not Beta Read, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: Chris narrowed his eyes. "It's a good thing we're on shore leave, otherwise I'd be putting you on the naughty list.""I thought I already was," Una purred, circling an ice-blue fingernail around his nipple.Chris' body twitched at the contact. "That's a whole other naughty list," he replied lowly, keeping his features schooled. "Besides, it's not as if I'm breaking any shore leave protocols.""What's the protocol if your lover doesn't find your beard pleasing?" Una challenged playfully, tweaking the hard nub.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Series: Protocols [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459993
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Shore Leave Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, it's been eleven months since the last entry in this series! I confess that I struggled a bit with this one, due to writer's block and dealing with this difficult year. This is basically a smutty tribute to that sexy beard Anson Mount grew while his home area was in lockdown, and I hope it offers a nice distraction as this pandemic continues to rage on. My thanks as always to everyone who has read my stories and were kind enough to leave kudos/comments, and please stay safe!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, and Star Trek: Discovery was created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Both are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

A contented smile came to Una's lips as she slowly came to wakefulness, burrowing her head deeper into the soft pillow. The sheets were cool and smooth against her naked skin, and she could feel the warmth of the morning sun as it's beams lightened the dark tint of the bedroom windows. She then shivered at the light touch of fingertips upon her shoulder, her heart flipping as a pair of strong arms went around her.

"Mornin', sweetheart," Christopher Pike murmured tenderly, his breath caressing her ear.

Una caught his familiar masculine scent and then giggled when she felt a prickle on her skin. "Good morning," she offered softly, her eyes still closed as she rolled over to snuggle into his bare chest. "Mmm... is this really our last day here?" she continued, her brain still muzzy with sleep.

"Afraid so," Chris said with a smile in his voice as he stroked her hair. "I warned you that you'd never want to leave."

"Alright, I concede," Una said with a lazy smile of her own, lightly tracing the edges of her polished nails over his collarbone. "Shore leave in Mojave was worth the wait."

"Damn right it was," Chris replied. What he didn't say was that it was worth it after everything they had recently gone through: The hellish year in the Pergamum Nebula, Spock's mental breakdown, Chris' Red Angel mission with the _Discovery_ , and the battle with Control where _Discovery_ had been lost. They had more than deserved a rest, and while Una would have been just as happy to fly to Risa, she was glad to spend their extended shore leave on Earth.

Chris had long promised to take Una home to the Pike family ranch in Mojave, and it was as beautiful and peaceful as he described. This part of California used to be known for it's desert climate and terrain, but thanks to modern technology that controlled the temperature and transformed much of the desert into green parkland, the weather was always pleasant. Chris' mother, Willa, who took care of the ranch when her son was off-world, was warm, kind, and as good a cook as Chris always swore. The older woman had welcomed Una with open arms, and the Commander was grateful to have won her approval. Chris was clearly relieved at how well they got along, and Una thought it touching how much Willa's opinion meant to him, as well as how close they were. She remembered his telling her how their bond grew stronger after the death of his father.

As rejuvenating as this leave had been for Una, it had been just as good for her to see Chris so relaxed and happy. She knew the mission with _Discovery_ had been difficult, and the loss of the ship along with her crew had hit him hard. The unexpected reunion with Vina along with his brief return to Talos IV had also brought about mixed emotions; while Una knew she had no reason to be jealous, neither of them could deny that the memory of Vina would always remain with him. Her heart clenched as she recalled the look in his eyes as he told her of the encounter, how afraid he seemed that Una would reject him because he'd been so affected by seeing Vina again. How could he have thought that she would be angry at him for being so caring? If she was angry about anything it was that he was ready to put on that time suit and fly off to god-knew-where. She knew he was only doing what any other Captain would have done, yet for a brief moment she had to face the prospect of a life without him. While she had remained stoic and carried on with the job, she was inwardly relieved that he hadn't needed to don the suit. The implications of all the what-ifs didn't really hit her until the battle was long over, and for that entire night they clung together, supporting, reassuring, and simply loving each other.

Una was already missing this place, she had to admit. These idyllic weeks in Mojave had been a healing balm as they let go of the stresses of duty and just let themselves be Una and Chris. She hadn't given much thought to what it would be like to live together in a more domestic setting, and in the wake of their recent trials it felt like a slice of heaven, due in no small part to Chris. Being back home had given him new life, and his enthusiasm was contagious as Una found herself enjoying such activities as learning to ride a horse and going camping under the stars. It was quite obvious that Chris was glad to be free of Starfleet restrictions as he opted not to shave during this shore leave. Una had liked how the incoming stubble made him more ruggedly handsome, but now she found his fuller beard to be... more of an acquired taste, as she was reminded when she cracked open her eyes to peer up at his grin.

"Look at you being smug," she teased him dryly.

There was a twinkle in Chris' steel-blue eyes. "I think I earned it; you were skeptical about southwest living, and now you love it."

Una chuckled. "Alright, you deserve your victory dance. However, I'm becoming more skeptical about this." She lightly scratched his beard, which was fluffy and a tiny bit coarse to the touch.

Chris gave her a mock-pout. "I got the impression that you liked beards."

Una folded her arms on his chest and rested her chin upon them, a smirk upon her lips. "If you're referring to Mr. Spock, he kept his beard neatly trimmed. In the last few weeks you've morphed from 'Hot Professor' to 'Sexy Lumberjack' to something closer to Santa Claus."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "It's a good thing we're on shore leave, otherwise I'd be putting you on the naughty list."

"I thought I already was," Una purred, circling an ice-blue fingernail around his nipple.

Chris' body twitched at the contact. "That's a whole other naughty list," he replied lowly, keeping his features schooled. "Besides, it's not as if I'm breaking any shore leave protocols."

"What's the protocol if your lover doesn't find your beard pleasing?" Una challenged playfully, tweaking the hard nub.

Chris hissed as his eyes took on a wicked gleam. "Protocol dictates that I disavow that notion," he growled, taking her by the shoulders. Una giggled as he pulled her up so they were eye-to-eye, and then gasped as he nuzzled his face into the hollow of her neck.

"Does this please you, baby?" Chris whispered hotly as he scraped his beard against her skin, keeping his touch light so it didn't feel too rough.

Una squirmed a little in his hold. "It tickles..." Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the sensation and carded her fingers through his thick hair, which had grown a tad longer than Starfleet regulation.

"Then I'm on the right track," Chris murmured, and Una felt his smile before he flipped them over so he was on top, making the blanket fall away. He grinned evilly as he held her wrists by the sides of her head, and then repeated his ministrations as he trailed nippy kisses along her throat and clavicle.

"Ahh.. ooh...!" Una's nerves sparked as his beard pricked against her skin and their bodies writhed together. Her insides went molten at his touch, and she arched up for more.

"Patience, Beautiful," Chris offered between kisses, making his way down to the valley between her breasts. Una twitched at the contact and playfully wriggled against his grip, which was firm but not tight enough to bruise.

Chris paused to lock eyes with her, his voice low. "If you're going to compare me to Santa Claus, then the least you can do is be a good girl." He then gave one of her nipples a slow lick.

Una arched with another gasp, willing herself to relax. "I-I'll be good, promise."

"That's better..." Chris' eyes smiled as he languidly mouthed her nipple. Una could feel the wonderful and familiar ache as it stiffened under his lips and tongue, his beard tickling her sensitive flesh. In time he let go with a long pull before switching to the opposite nipple, and Una's senses became swamped with sheer pleasure, her breath coming in soft pants. A low moan came from his throat as he suckled, their fingers lacing together.

Chris released the taut and delicate skin with just the lightest scraping of teeth. "You're gorgeous like this..." he offered huskily, nuzzling his face between her breasts as he began to rut against her. Una's body flared with want at the dual friction, and another mewl escaped her lips as she felt the increasing slickness between her legs.

"Mmm... I am so on the right track," Chris teased, rolling his hips as his beard brushed over her skin.

Una's flesh tingled as he continued to tease her. "Y-you're getting more smug by... by the minute," she managed in a wry tone.

Chris' raised eyebrow would have made Spock proud. "So much for being good." He leaned close to roughly scrape his beard against her neck.

"Ahhh!" Una gasped at the momentary burn, which was then soothed by Chris' tongue.

"Now where was I?" he mused as he let go of her hands. "Hmm, yes..." He leisurely kissed his way down her body, his fingers dancing over her flesh. Una's stomach fluttered in anticipation, and she cast her eyes downward as he paused at her pubic mound.

"So warm..." Chris whispered, brushing his nose against her neatly trimmed curls. Una's breath hitched at the contact as her legs parted further to give him room.

"Mmm, that's my good girl," Chris purred, his eyes darkening with lust. His calloused hands skimmed over her thighs, and Una bit back a giggle at the ticklish caresses. She could then feel puffs of warm air over her folds, and she fought the urge to squirm her hips. Chris didn't hesitate to reward her by slowly running his tongue over her labia. Una sharply inhaled, her eyes squeezing shut as liquid heat shot through her veins.

"God, how you taste..." Chris' whisper became rough as he pressed his face even closer. Una moaned at the scrape of his beard against her, the burn countering the soothing ministrations of his tongue. She could feel it's wet and warm caress as rough hair pricked against her delicate skin.

"Ahhh... Oh, Chris..." Una mewled, unable to keep still. The roll of her pelvis emboldened her lover, and his fingers dug into her hips as he let out a moan. She went alight as the vibrations went through her body, her own fingers clutching the sheets around her. Chris' tongue delved even deeper, brushing over and swirling around her clit as his beard continued to scrape and tickle. Una was approaching the peak at warp speed, and she was rethinking her notion that his facial hair wasn't pleasing! Chris seemed to read her mind, as he paused to flash her another smug grin.

"You're really liking this, aren't you?" His eyes twinkled and Una could see that part of his beard was now damp. Damp with 'her.' The very notion thrilled her to the core.

Catching her breath, Una shot him a wry smirk and an arched eyebrow. "Fine, I concede again. Now will you please fuck me?"

Chris gave a low, rumbling chuckle as he levered himself up on his hands. "Since you asked politely..." He crawled up Una's body as she licked her lips in anticipation, glancing at his hard cock which was no doubt aching by now. Her hands mapped out his shoulders and chest as he nestled himself between her thighs, and she shivered at the feel of him. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and he smiled lustfully into her eyes as he gave a teasing roll of his hips. Una growled and pressed her fingernails into his skin, eliciting a hiss and a mildly scolding look. She merely gave another raised eyebrow in reply, and Chris's smile turned filthy as he entered her with a single, deep thrust. Una's eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back with a moan, her muscles stretching to accommodate him.

"So tight..." Chris' breath was hot against Una's ear as he braced himself on his elbows. She barely heard his whisper over her thundering pulse as her nails bit into his shoulders.

"Move..." Una said lowly, tightening her legs around him as her inner muscles gripped his cock, which filled her oh-so-perfectly.

Chris let out another hiss at her ministrations. "Are good girls usually this bossy?" he rumbled with a snap of his hips.

Una gasped as lightning seemed to race up her spine. "When... when their lovers insist..." She moaned as he gave another hard thrust. "...insist on... on teasing them? Y-yes... oooh!"

"You brought that teasing on yourself, baby..." Chris murmured huskily, gripping her thigh as he maintained his rhythm. "If I recall my mythology correctly... Santa Claus was known to be a generous giver..." he continued with a lopsided grin, his next stroke right on target.

"Ohhh...!" Una exclaimed softly as he pressed against her sensitive clit. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck to pull him even closer, canting her own hips to match his pace. "You... you seem to share that... that trait with him," she breathed with a nip on his earlobe, and then a naughty smile came to her lips. "Perhaps... he's an ancestor of yours."

Chris' eyes glittered, his voice a low growl. "Then maybe you should have a little more respect." He punctuated that with a hard thrust. 

Una groaned, squeezing around his cock even tighter. Chris let out a groan of his own as he nuzzled into her neck, the roughness of his beard lighting her up yet again. Her nails scratched over his back, leaving red marks in their wake. His body twitched in response, and she let out a soft cry at the snap of his hips. Any and all coherent thoughts were chased away as she lost herself in the carnal delights of her lover's wicked lips, clever fingers, and throbbing cock.

"Chris, I..." Una managed breathily, her fingers digging into his shoulders. "I'm close..."

Chris carded a hand through her dark tresses as he hastened his strokes. "I... I have you, Gorgeous," he panted between feverish kisses on her throat and clavicle. She moaned as his beard continued to scrape and tickle, contrasting with the slip and slide of his thrusts. Her mind cleared for an instant as it occurred to her that Chris himself was a contrast; while he was bold and could get rough with the best of them, he was also one of the most tender and caring men she ever knew.

"Ahh...!" Una gasped as he brushed her clit once more and felt a squeeze on her breast. She opened her heavy-lidded eyes just enough to see Chris mouthing her nipple once again. She eagerly arched up, her fingers sinking into his salt-and-pepper hair. He released her ever-so-slowly, and then kissed her deeply as he gave another thrust. She returned it with fervor, the action hot and messy as she went right to the edge.

Now aching for release, Una tightened her thighs around Chris' waist and gripped his biceps before rolling her body to flip them over. He instantly caught on to her intentions and went slack enough to ease the motion, and in the next second he was on his back with her straddling his waist. She rocked and circled her hips with her muscles gripping his cock like a vise, a blooming warmth in her chest as she saw his sexy smile and the awe and adoration in his eyes. His hands went to her breasts to fondle and caress, making Una shiver and moan as he pinched and rolled her nipples with his fingers. Her own hands slowly trailed down his arms, her fingertips tracing the curves of his muscles before stopping at his shoulders.

"You're gorgeous like this, Baby Boy..." Una murmured, and she meant it. His chiseled features gone slack with pleasure, flushed skin, heaving chest, and eyes alight with love and desire made for a breathtaking picture, graying beard and all. A smile came to her lips, and she leaned close to claim a sensuous kiss. "My rugged cowboy," she purred against his mouth.

Chris smiled as he skimmed his hands down her sides. "No more Santa?" He cupped her ass with a slow buck of his hips.

Una hitched a breath as he unerringly hit the right spot. "In spirit if not by name, with the way you keep giving..." her voice trailed off as she threw her head back with another thrust. She was pressing her fingers into his skin now, rolling her hips faster as she rode her cowboy in earnest. Chris breathed through parted lips as he gave her a squeeze, and she responded by bearing down even harder, panting and mewling as her nerves sang and her pace grew more frantic. Knowing her body well and near his own release, Chris moved one hand between her legs to press and rub his thumb over her clit. Una let out a gasp as her body twitched, the hot coil in her belly as tight as her inner walls and the grip on his shoulders. An instant later her vision narrowed to starbursts as the coil snapped, the orgasmic tide washing over her as she cried out. Chris' thumb never let up, even as the tiny bud became oversensitive. Una couldn't help a whimper, but she kept on moving and squeezing around his full cock. It wasn't long before a ragged groan reached her ears, and her clit was suddenly left untouched as Chris bucked up hard and she felt the hot pulses of his climax. He had her by the hips as he spilled inside her, and Una's nails dug into his flesh as she became dizzy with aftershocks. Chris' head went back against his pillow as he gave one last thrust, and then he went as boneless and sated as she was. Both were trembling as their bodies slowly calmed, Una purring with contentment as she snuggled close to her lover. Her fingers made random patterns in his skin as they lay entwined, and he pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Mmm, I'm glad these walls are soundproof," she managed, her brain slowly coming back online.

Chris' chuckle rumbled from deep in his chest. "As if Mom has no idea what we get up to in the morning. I've no doubt she made a plan for brunch instead of breakfast."

"I see where you got your gift for insight." Una smiled as Chris tightened his hold on her. The room grew brighter as the sun rose, the warmth of it and her lover's embrace giving her a feeling of home and safety. Much as she loved flying through the stars, something she had dreamed of since childhood, being at one place, particularly this place... it was nice. It was very nice. Putting down roots somewhere, even here, with Chris wasn't at all unappealing, and a notion struck her that perhaps this was another reason why he wanted to go home. Maybe he wanted to see how it would... feel? Or maybe gauge how she would feel about it?

"I can hear you thinking," Chris said with the barest hint of a teasing tone.

Una lifted her head to face him, taking care not to seem or sound accusing. "Were you curious to see how I would... do here?"

Chris all but confirmed her suspicions by the way he bit his lip. "Well, I was sure you and Mom would get along like a house on fire. Still, I confess to wondering if Mojave would be your kind of place." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I know we've never really... put a name or status to this, and maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself..."

"Maybe a little," Una said, cupping his cheek to take the sting out of her words. "We both know we have to keep this status quo, as long as we're serving on the same ship. But you being you, you're looking ahead to the future, and it's one of the many reasons I adore you." She brushed a tender kiss over his lips. "I'm not turning you down, Sweetheart, far from it. I've loved getting to be just... us during this leave, and I would love more of it. But that being said, until there's a change in our career tracks..." Chris laced his fingers with hers, and she went quiet as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

"We have to table any future notions for now. I understand," he said with a slow nod, his face betraying no hint of disappointment.

Una shifted up take his face in her hands, smiling a little as she stroked his beard with her thumbs. "This doesn't mean I'm not at all open to the idea."

Chris smiled back with a tender and hopeful glint in his eye. "Happy to know that." He paused for a moment. "And just so you know, wherever the future takes us, anyplace with you is home," he murmured before reclaiming her lips. Una could feel his heart and soul in the kiss, which affirmed the sincerity of his words. She moaned and grew light-headed as their tongues dueled and mated, feeling the prickle of his beard. Some long, hazy moments later they eased back for air, and a soft smile crossed her face.

"Just so you know, the feeling is very mutual." Chris grinned at her sweet words, and she couldn't help a giggle. "Alright, Pike," she then offered with a light slap on his shoulder. "We should get out of bed before your mother starves, and since this is our last day of shore leave..." She combed her nails through the short hairs on his jaw. "It's time for this to go."

Chris pouted. "Ah... it was nice while it lasted."

"It was very nice just now..." Una purred as she slipped out of bed. She reveled in his delighted smile, tossing a more sultry one over her shoulder before padding to the en suite bathroom with a shimmy of her hips. She didn't need to look back again to know her action had the desired effect, as Chris' hurried steps came to her ears as he followed after her.

Willa usually occupied the master suite, but was happy to move into the guest room so Chris and Una could have more space and privacy. And no doubt she guessed they would appreciate the huge bathroom with it's deep step-in bathtub that had room enough for two. The opportunities for a bath aboard a starship were few and far between, so the couple took advantage of this luxury more than once, especially because it made for an ideal romantic setting. The space was in a southwestern style like the rest of the house, with modern fixtures and tiles in warm earth tones. The effect was both attractive and inviting, even more so because of the tri-panel bay window which framed the back of the tub.

Upon arriving, Una ordered the computer interface to darken the glass, softening the glare of the sunlight. Chris got to work closing the drain of the tub and filling it with water, making sure it was the ideal temperature. As Una fetched the supplies she needed, she indulged in a glance at her lover; how his well-defined muscles moved under his pale skin. Her appreciative gaze lingered as he bent over, and she had a momentary urge to tempt him into another round.

"All that horseback riding really does wonders for you," she purred.

Chris turned as he was adding some liquid to make bubbles, and he flashed her a playful smirk. "Does that mean you'll give me less eye-rolling whenever I mention it?"

Una had a smirk of her own, her eyes still roaming over his body. "A little less. I only have to remember it's benefits as a physical activity." 

Chris snorted softly, yet his cheeks began to pink. A reaction that Una always found beyond adorable. The tub now filled, he offered his hand with a twinkle in his eye. "Come on, milady, the water's fine."

Una smiled as he helped her up the steps. "Thank you, kind sir." She then happily settled into the water, setting her supplies on the nearest corner of the tub.

Chris waited a moment, and then carefully entered the tub to sit across from her. "Mmm, I'm going to miss this," he murmured as he let himself relax.

Una luxuriated in the warm water and creamy bubbles. "More than your horses?"

"I will never miss anything more than my horses," Chris retorted with a chuckle, and then his expression softened. "Correction, I would miss you most of all."

A tender smile crossed Una's face. "Aww..." She shifted closer and cupped his bearded face in her hands. "And will you miss this?"

Chris flashed a lopsided grin. "I'll miss not shaving every day." He lightly caressed her arms. "Will you miss it?"

Una considered this, running her thumbs over the coarse facial hair. "I'll miss this look, and I'll miss the creative way you made me warm up to it." Her eyes twinkled as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "I might even miss the way it tickles."

"Permission to be smug for one more time?" Chris asked huskily.

"Granted. You deserve a moment before the end..." Una reached back for her supplies: A can of shaving foam and a old-fashioned straight razor.

Chris lifted an eyebrow. "Going old-school?"

"I want to make this as close a shave as possible," Una told him before cupping some water in her hand and wetting his beard.

Chris scooted so they could sit closer to each other, and Una wound her legs around his waist. "And make sure I pass Starfleet muster, eh?" he asked softly, running his hands up her back.

Una shivered at the touch, and she smiled in return. "Nothing less for the Best of Starfleet." 

Chris merely hummed at the compliment, though another blush crept up his cheeks. Una chuckled and dispensed some lather from the can. "Mmm, smells nice," she murmured, applying a thick layer of foam over his beard.

Chris' continued to trail his fingertips over her skin. "Just be careful with that razor, yeah?" he offered, his voice a low rumble.

Una playfully narrowed her eyes. "That might prove difficult if you keep doing that."

"Says my bad-ass helmsman who can fly in the midst of a ion storm while keeping her cool," Chris said, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Consider this a challenge, Number One," he then goaded, caressing her sides.

Una quirked her eyebrow in the best Vulcan fashion. "Be careful what you ask for, Captain," she retorted dryly, cleaning her hands before opening the razor. "Now keep your head still," she said firmly yet gently, positioning the blade's edge above his right earlobe. "Have to leave enough sideburns for the barber to play with."

Chris slowly circled his thumbs over Una's hips, and she stilled to take a calming breath. She flashed him an admonishing yet playful smirk, and then carefully moved the razor downward in short and careful strokes. The blade was so sharp that only a little pressure was needed to shear off the coarse hair. Una would rinse the blade after every pass, and Chris, with that wicked gleam in his eye, would take the opportunity to tease her with light fondling and caressing. Sometimes he smoothed lather over her skin, and at other times he traced the lines and curves of her body with his clever fingers. His ministrations always varied, and Una made sure to hold the razor well away when she rinsed it. This game was dangerous, to be sure, but Chris and Una weren't ones to be reckless. He would slowly ease off every time, and once her hand was steady she would take another careful pass with the razor. It wasn't just a lovers' game, it was a show of mutual trust. The room was quiet for the most part, save for the sounds of splashing water and the scrape of the blade against Chris' skin. They spoke with only their eyes, silently 'bantering' in the way they did. Una was sure that Chris could practically hear her as she could him, and she mused that a being didn't necessarily need an oversized brain to have telepathy.

Having finished with Chris' cheeks, Una took another moment to rinse the blade. Her lover decided to up the anty, and he gently cupped her breasts. Una gasped, making sure to keep the razor underwater. Her eyes locked with his, and he flashed a lopsided smile as he thumbed her nipples. She kept her face schooled, yet swallowed hard as a flood of heat spread through her. A twinkle came to his eyes, and then his fingers rolled and pinched the erect nubs.

"You shouldn't toy with the woman who has your life in your hands..." Una murmured, her eyes closing as she lost herself in his touch.

"You could never hurt me," Chris replied softly, running one hand up the side of her neck and down again. "Besides, I'm only expressing my appreciation for your hard work."

Una re-opened her eyes with a quiet snort. "I'm not done yet, Pike." Her lover merely grinned as he re-settled his hands on her hips. "Now c'mon, tilt your chin up," she directed, tipping his face upward with her fingertips. He quietly complied, and then she carefully ran the razor up the underside of his chin and over his jawline. Again, she kept the strokes short, and every time she rinsed the blade he would give her a squeeze or caress. She bit her lip whenever he hit a ticklish spot, and he would flash her one of his innocent looks.

"You are so not playing fair. You know what those eyes do to me," Una said lowly. Chris replied with a gentle pinch on her bottom, and she shot him a playful scowl. "Scamp." She rinsed and held up the razor. "This is the difficult part, so take it easy with the fooling around," she advised, now positioning the blade on his upper lip. She made short and quick work of this part, and Chris was good enough to wait until she rinsed the blade, running his hands up and down her back.

"Remind me to give you a more substantial reward when you're done," he murmured in an appreciative tone.

Una smirked and gave a nod. "Oh, I will," she purred, waiting for his hands to still before lifting the razor to his chin. "Almost done." She shaved the remaining hairs, making sure to take care of the underside of his lower lip. As she rinsed the blade, he skimmed his hands over her thighs and hips, flashing her a cheeky grin. She thrilled at the contact, yet offered him a little smile in return. She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he really affected her, although chances were he already had a good idea.

"Tongue," she softly ordered, and he made a bulge in one cheek, and then the other, so she could carefully shave around the corners of his mouth. "Finished," she offered with a smile, pleased with her work. She rinsed the razor one last time before closing and setting it aside, and then cupped some water in her hands to rinse off the traces of lather on his skin. "Now all we need is a trip to the barber, and you'll be Captain Pike again." Framing his face in her hands, she kissed him tenderly.

"Well done, Number One," Chris murmured against her lips. He still had a wicked playfulness about him, and Una pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Am I about to get that reward?"

Chris merely flashed a lopsided grin as he moved his hand between her legs and skimmed his fingertips over her curls. Una gasped, her body twitching as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"It's the least you deserve for taking such good care of me," Chris murmured. He lazily moved his fingers over her nether lips, easing one between them. She shivered as he caressed her sensitive flash and canted her hips for more. He smiled at her response, teasing a single digit at her entrance.

"Oooh, yes..." Una mewled softly, the water rippling as she moved. He circled his fingertip a few times before finally gliding it in, and she gripped his shoulders with a low moan.

"Beautiful..." Chris whispered, now sliding his finger back and forth. He caressed her body with his free hand, skimming it over her hip and up her waist before resting it upon her breast. She eagerly matched the rhythm of his strokes, making small waves in the warm water. He gave her breast a squeeze with a flick of his thumb over her nipple, and then added a second finger.

"Ngha...!" Una groaned at the fullness, her muscles stretching to accommodate the thick digits. She heard a low hum from Chris as he nipped, licked, and kissed her breasts, still thrusting his fingers. Her breath now coming in short pants, she held onto the back of his neck for purchase. Suddenly an electric charge went up her spine as he hit her g-spot, making her gasp and shiver. Chris flashed an evil grin, and then curled his finger once more.

"Ah... ahh!" Una's body trembled as her nerves went alight, and Chris didn't let up. He began to thumb her clit, his other hand on her flank to hold her steady. Locking both arms around his neck, she moved even faster, her inner muscles gripping his fingers. All of her senses buzzed with want and need, and she claimed Chris' mouth in a greedy kiss. His firm strokes against her hot spots made her moan into his mouth, and she eased back enough to nip at his bottom lip. "Feels different now that you're smooth again," she murmured with a smile, stroking his cheek.

Chris smiled back with a small tilt of his head, continuing to stroke and work her. "Different, not... better?"

Una thrilled again at his touch, her intake of breath both soft and sharp. "Both have their merits. I believe I already said as much... oooh!" She pressed closer, still rocking her pelvis against his hand.

Chris rumbled out a laugh, pressing light kisses upon her neck. "I'll take what I can get." He pulled back to smile into her eyes. "But right now my focus is on giving..." He quickened the rhythm of his fingers, his thumb circling rapidly around her clit. "Take what you need, Una..." he urged huskily.

"Yess..." she mewled, bearing down harder as she neared another climax. The water splashed as she moved, heat pooling low in her stomach. A swipe over her clit sent white-hot tendrils through her body, and a cry of ecstasy tumbled from her lips. Her eyes were shut as she rode the endless waves of pleasure, while Chris kept up his ministrations. He gradually eased the pace, gentling her down from the orgasmic high as her breathing evened out. She moaned at the slow removal of his fingers, and then smiled dopily as she went pliant in his arms. She reopened her eyes to the sight of his handsome face, so open and tender that it stirred her heart. Swallowing thickly, she pressed her lips to his as they held each other close.

"You look so beautiful when you come," he whispered.

Still smiling, Una rested her chin on his shoulder and took in the view of the risen sun. "I should reward you, now," she murmured.

"That can wait. Poor Mom's been waiting for breakfast long enough." He snorted. "Although we're likely approaching brunch."

Una chuckled, and then pulled back to face him. "Rain check, then?"

Chris grinned. "Oh, definitely." He kissed her light and quick. "Let's clean up and get dressed, and then how about one last horseback ride after we eat?" He then twinkled naughtily. "I'm sure we can make some time for that... reward."

Una smirked. "Oh, no doubt." She combed her fingers through his damp hair, her smile fond. "I'm glad you brought me here, Chris."

He laid a warm hand on her cheek, his eyes soft. "I'm glad, too." He ran the pad of his thumb over her skin. "Not for the last time, I assume?"

Una shook her head, flashing a grin as she trailed a fingertip over his jaw. "No, not for the last time."

Chris brightened at that, and her finger paused under his chin before she brought him in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
